F1 Equals Funplay First
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: After winning a race around the track, Stella surprises Mac in the change room with a little after race make out session; claming her prize. M for a reason SMACKED one shot based on eppy 6.15 The Formula Mild romance but rated M just to be safe. No swearing.


**Title: F1 equals Foreplay First**

**Summary:** After winning a race around the track, Stella surprises Mac in the change room with a little sexy after race make out session; claming her prize. SMACKED one shot based on eppy 6.15 The Formula

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mac Taylor but I wish I did (course then I'd have no time for writing)! This is a piece of fan fiction. It is written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters of CSI New York and any other regular cast and supporting cast members all belong to CBS, Paramount & Jerry Bruckheimer and Anthony Zuiker. All other characters are my own. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.

**A/N:** Yeah okay so Mac in a racing uniform just screamed HAWT! Lol...hope you all like this! So I know two eppy based one shots in one day!

* * *

I think as soon as Mac and I stepped into the F1 world to investigate the racing death of Davi Santos I saw a side of my partner and husband that I never really saw before. Like in his office today, Mac talking one time about his love for racing as a kid; building the soap-box car as a kid and allowing his eyes to shine and a boyish enthusiasm to be displayed on his face. But even now, as the case finally wraps up that same boyish enthusiasm starts to come to the fore once again and feelings I never thought I had for him start to build.

"Mac?"

"My father one time took me to a local race; which fueled my desire then to build my own, but I remember looking at those cars and thinking, what would it be like to drive one? A real one? One like the professionals drive."

"Ever been to a real F1 race?"

"No. Should we go sometime?"

"Well I must admit, it's pretty amazing to be this up close and personal."

"That's a yes?"

"Think I'd like that very much," I tell him and his face lights up; forcing a certain warmth to be felt in my heart. "Make a holiday of it?"

"You know Montreal, Canada hosts the F1 in the summer. I hear it's pretty nice up there that time of year."

"We'll do it."

"I still can't thank you two enough for helping to wrap this up in record time," Liza Gray states as she walks up to us with a warm smile. "And of course for clearing my name just in time."

"We are just happy we could wrap this up for you without further frustration," Mac offers with a slight frown.

"Saw you eyeing my machine earlier," Liza notes.

"Ever since I was a young boy I have always...well had a fascination with racing."

"You two want to take a ride around the track?" Liza asks and we both look at her in surprise.

"What?" I query.

"Pardon?" Mac asks as the same time.

"Well the track is shut down until tomorrow and it would be just a short course."

"Well you don't have to ask me twice. Can I check with my wife?"

"Sure," Liza shrugs as Mac turns to me.

"Don't look at me Mac, this is your dream. But trust me if you get to drive one of those then I will also."

"You two are partners and are married?"

"We are."

"That's hot," Liza smiles. "So I take it that's a yes?"

"That's a yes," I readily agree as I turn to see Mac with a wide grin on his handsome face.

"Usually I'd send you each to a separate changing room but since you're marriedhere is the key to the Co-Ed."

I take the key from Liza, thank her and then turn to Mac with a quick wink. We both head toward the dressing room, talking more about the case until the door is locked.

"Dream come true Mac?"

"I guess that's pretty obvious right?"

"Well I'm just happy that I'm here to share it with you.

"Me too."

I start to change and then Mac stops my actions before my dress pants slide off my body.

"What?" I ask in shock.

"I am uh..." he gently stammers as I look down and notice his groin starting to swell. "You can't do that here."

"Mac...damn it you are getting hard? We aren't even going to have sex right now," I state with a large smile.

"Stella, you are standing before me half naked, the smell in here and...and how on earth could I not get turned on?"

"We aren't newlyweds Mac."

"You'll always turn me on Stella."

"Well you can't walk outside in your racing outfit with a very noticeable hard on."

"Well when you put it that way."

"Remember...think Sid's operating room."

"Right, death always reduces sexual urges," Mac huffs as he turns away, allowing me to finish changing, putting on the rest of my racing uniform.

"I guess women have it easier," I mention as I stand watching my husband change into his black racing uniform.

"Why?" Mac asks, his back still to me as he pulls on the black racing jacket.

"Because watching you just now, gave me a _mental_ hard on," I tease as he turns to me with a slightly flushed face. "But no one knows but you."

"Like the sound of that," he whispers as he leans in closer and plants warm kiss on my cheek.

"But I tell you what, when we are done, I'll allow you your hard on, if you allow me to undress you."

"In here?" Mac arches his brows.

"We are married."

"So."

"We have a key and can lock the door."

"Stella, this room isn't ours," he lightly argues. "This is still considered a public area."

"Damn your public privacy stigma."

"Old habits die hard," he smirks.

"We won't have the racing uniforms at home."

"I don't need..."

"You don't understand. Mac, it's not every day I get to undress my amazing husband from this kind of uniform...trust me, seeing your enthusiam for this and hearing your passion for racing...it's very sexy," I purr as my fingers tease the zipper to his jacket before moving lower. He quickly takes my hand and then brings it to his mouth and places a warm kiss on it.

"If you beat me, you can do that."

"You promise?"

"I do," he assures with a firm smile.

"Start your engines Mac."

"Oh trust me, they are already on," he lightly grumbles as we finally head outside.

XXXXXXXX

"Almost afraid to sit in one of these," I mention to Mac as we follow Liza and then stand before the two pristine, million dollar machines.

"Just don't crash," Liza warns with a wry smile. "Think you break it you bought it."

"Mac's insured."

"Not very comforting," Mac frowns as he looks at me with a slightly worried expression.

"We'll just go once around the track and then bring them home."

"That works," Liza replies. "Go and burn some rubber. Have fun."

I watch Mac put on his helmet and then I do the same, my eyes still watching his body as it moves in the black fabric. _Oh I so intend to win this Mac and then I'm going to claim my prize; by force if I have to._

We both climb into the high powered machines and get ready to race. After a few more instructions from Liza, we are ready to get started. Mac looks over at me and I offer him a wink as best I can with my face squashed into this tight helmet. But as soon as Liza drops the flag, I waste no time in applying a modest amount of pressure to the gas, not caring what Mac is up to; I just want to win.

"Have to win..." I chant over and over again.

I see Mac's car trying to pull ahead, trying to use the curve ahead to his advantage. However, just as he's about to make his move, I quickly swerve to the right, cut him off and then race ahead, crossing the finish line before my husband and offering an audible _'YES'_ that is not heard over the roar of the million dollar engine.

I bring the car to a halt and then wait as I am helped out and then slowly pull off my helmet, smiling at Mac who simply shakes his head in disbelief.

"I think you cheated," Mac protests with a slight frown.

"She beat you fair and square Mac," Liza retorts as she looks at me, catching the keys I toss her. "Hope you placed a friendly wager before."

"Oh we did," I wink, so which Mac's face gently blushes.

"Well take your time and then if you want you can hang around here or...just enjoy," her voice trails off. My mind however, is already in that dressing room, slowly undressing my delectable husband.

"Dinner's on me?" Mac queries as we slowly head toward the dressing.

"Oh I think you know I want more than just dinner from you Mac," I state as we reach the door and he slowly turns to face me with a wondering expression.

"But..."

"Inside Mac," I gently instruct.

Mac offers a slight nod, turning and heading inside; me following, closing and locking the door behind us. I follow Mac to his corner of the lockers and watch with an amused smile as he turns to me with a nervous expression.

"Time to claim my prize Mac."

"Stella, we can't...not here."

"But you said...Mac you promised. You said if I win I could undress you."

"I didn't say..."

"Yes you did," I cross my arms, not backing down.

"Fine, but I never said _where_," he states in triumph and now I have been presented with another challenge; to wipe that damn smile off his smug face.

"Oh damn you," I growl and he smiles.

"Dinner?"

"Fine Mac..." I huff as I quickly turn around and head for my things.

"Stella, be reasonable," his voice gently begs.

"Whatever Mac, I guess dinner is on you."

"And dessert?"

"Not really in the mood for dessert," I toss back, hiding my grin as I dig around in my coat for what I need.

"Right," he sighs heavily as he turns and heads back to get undressed.

I take what I need in my hand and then turn and march back up to him, turning him around and shoving him back up against the lockers, his arms up; stifling his surprised gasp with a hungry kiss. But before he can bring his arms down, I pull out my secret weapon and lock one steel cuff around his wrist and then other around the metal locker frame. Then I stand back and admire my captive prize.

"Stella!" Mac hisses with a flushed face as he pulls on his captive wrist; tugging in vain but knowing he's not going anywhere until I allow him his freedom; turning back to me with angry surprise flashing in his warm sapphire eyes.

"Did it to yourself really."

"I said..."

"Hmm quite the predicament you got yourself into Mac," I tease as I slowly pull out the key and dangle it before his eyes.

"Undo this right now!" He demands as he tries to grab at it with his free hand but I step just out of reach and he offers a slight curse and then pulls back in defeat.

"Not on your life."

"What if...Stella..."

"Door is locked Mac."

"Let me out of this right now," he demands, but in a softer tone.

"Nope, sorry handsome, if you want to be free you'll just have to do it yourself."

"You know I can't!" He growls as he uselessly tugs once more.

"Stop hurting yourself," I lightly warn.

"Then let me go," he moans as he rests on the lockers.

"Are you going to allow me my prize? I did win fair and square?"

"Stella...we can't...not here," he moans as he tries to snatch the key from my hands once more.

"Make me lose his key Mac and then you'll really be in trouble," I gently warn and his hand quickly retreats. "Then instead of amazing sex you'll be waiting for a large guy name Bruno to offer you freedom."

"Funny."

"No sexy...you that is...like that."

"You didn't have to resort to this," he sighs as he looks at me with a slight frown.

"You left me no choice. Should have just agreed in the first place."

"Fine next time...please undo this?"

"You are quite the contradiction Mac Taylor," I state, ignoring his pleas for release.

"And why is that Stella Taylor?" He counters.

"You are trying to pretend you are mad, but your rapidly hardening body tells me you are _very turned on_ by my means of foreplay."

"I am n..." he starts before he quickly turns away, his groin swelling as each second passes. "Damn it."

"I thought that our F1 racing with me winning would be foreplay enough...in those cars...the smell of grease..." I purr as I lean in closer, pressing my body into his back, forcing him up against the lockers.

"Stella..." he moans as his body continues to harden.

"Those loud engines roaring in our ears..." closer.

"Please..."

"Adrenaline pumping through our veins..." closer.

"We can't..."

"Sending shivers down our spines because we didn't know who was going to win..." closer.

Mac turns to me, his hard body already begging for a much needed sexual release, his eyes hungry and his captive wrist tightened into a fist.

"I need you."

"I know you do."

"But we can't here."

"Your hard-on is even bigger than before," I whisper as I lean in, pressing into his captive body with my own. "Want to walk out of here like that?" I arch an amused brow and he just rolls his eyes.

"I will get even," he finally warns in playful tone.

"Not until you are free," I state softly as my fingers finally start to slowly unzip his black racing jacket. "Time to claim my prize Mac."

"I can't hold you."

"You'll just have to make due," I mumble as I lean in closer.

"I can..." he starts only to be silenced with the first of many hungry kisses. I push him back up against the lockers, my fingers slowly unzipping the jacket all the way down and then my ears delighting in muffled moans as my hands start to grope his chest under his black t-shirt.

"Mmm nice and warm for me Mac," I offer as my fingers move lower, dancing around the waistband of his racing pants, feeling his stiff member pressing into my leg; begging for a much needed sexual release.

"Stella..." Mac groans as my lips slowly suck his bottom lip, forcing his body to buckle with delight. "I need...damn it let me go," he moans as I gently pull back and slowly start to unzip my white jacket, tempting him with glimpses of lace before I toss the jacket aside and then allow my hands to rest on the waistband of my racing pants.

"Not...fair," Mac moans as he tries to grab at me but I quickly pull back with a smile.

"I don't know Mac, seeing you like this, trapped and at my mercy; face flushed, hair mussed and dressed _that_, wish I had a camera."

"You better not have," he frowns as he tries to reach for me once more.

I finally succeed in pushing my racing pants to the floor, standing before my very ready husband in just my underwear.

"Watching you struggle has made me wet Mac," I tell him as I move in closer once more.

"I need you..." he lightly growls as his free arm wraps around my nearly naked waist and pulls me against his chest. His lips start to hungrily devour mine as I finally succeed in getting his racing pants down and then work on his black boxers; pushing them down and freeing his erect member for penetration.

Mac pulls me back against the lockers and since he has only one free arm, I move myself into position and then offer a small gasp of delight as we finally become one.

"Maccc," I moan as he pushes into me once more, another gasp of delight offered for only his listening pleasure.

"Let me...Stella," he groans as he once again tugs on his captive wrist. But with his wrist captive with each pull, his body pushes harder, forcing me to experience new sensations of delight.

"Definitely using...the cuffs...again..." I lightly pant as sweat starts to form; our rhythm starting to build. "On...you."

"Okay..." Mac readily agrees in haste.

My fingers grasp dark, sweaty strands as I guide his lips back to mine, my tongue forcing its way into his mouth and once again silencing any offered moans of delight.

"Stellaaaa..." Mac finally manages my name, his grasp around me starting to tighten as climax nears.

"Macc," I groan as my pelvic area tights around his stiff member, forcing my body to arch and his to respond in kind.

"Wow," he whispers with a delighted smile as his eyes devour my nearly naked frame, still held tightly in his strong grasp.

"Almost there Mac..." I pant as Mac's hand leaves my back and gets tangled in sweaty curls; my hands still on his back, but moving lower toward his hips.

"Now Stella," Mac groans.

"Come to me Mac," I beg, small beads of sweat landing on the floor around us.

"Stella!" Mac gasps my name one final time; making my lips call his name one last time before all that was heard was two rapidly beating hearts.

"Mac...wow," I moan as my body rests on his, his leaning back on the lockers.

"That...was..." he lightly pants.

"Amazing."

"Amazing."

"You are hot..." I praise and his lips curl upward into a large smile.

"And you are beautiful," he praises. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now I wish we were at home."

"Why?" He arches his brows.

"Because I want to keep you like this," I whisper as I slowly pull him out of me.

"Tonight it's my turn to use these."

"You can't."

"Why not?" He asks in wonder.

"This is my set and I'll just hide yours."

"Very funny. Then we'll just have to go on line and buy a um..." his voice trails off as he tries to reach for his underwear.

"Buy what?" I press.

"Ah nevermind. Help please."

"Adult handcuffs?"

"Sure...can you help me now?" He asks with a frustrated sigh.

"You're not ready to get dressed yet," I retort as I eye his still stiff member.

"Well I'm still turned on," he moans as he tugs on his wrist. "Stella. Damn it, undo this and I will be ready."

I just shake my head as I finally near him; but instead of uncuffing his wrist, I simply help him with his underwear and then go for my own.

"Not funny," Mac huff as he leans against the lockers, watching me get dressed. "You are tempting Mrs. Taylor."

"Trust me Mac, like that...so are you."

I finally toss him the key and allow him his much needed freedom; watching with a warm smile as he slowly undresses of his racing uniform and then reaching for his dress clothes. However, much to my delight and surprise, he captures my body in his grasp and holds me close, kissing me long and hard once again; before letting me go and leaving me breathless.

"Definietly using those again."

After I am finally fully dressed, I head over to help him clean up whatever mess we made.

"Think they'll ban us from the track?"

"Think we are the only ones ever to have sex in the dressing room? Mac, this place screams testosterone. Hard not to think of sex or be turned around here after being in one of those."

"Very true," he whispers as he wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me into his arms, planting another hungry kiss on my flushed lips.

"But you are still buying dinner," I tell him and he just laughs.

"Figured as much."

"Do you mind?"

"After that? Hardly. We'll order in."

"Come on Mac, let's go home...time for you to claim your prize."

"Mine?"

"Second place Mac."

"Mmm and what do I get?" He wonders as he pulls the door open. I whisper in his ear his reward and his face instantly warms as he looks at me with arched brows.

"Really?" He wonders.

"You better believe it handsome."

"I'll drive," he quickly snatches the keys to the Avalanche from my hand.

"You know Mac in addition to those fuzzy cuffs we'll buy we could pick up a few racing outfits."

"They make stuff like that?"

"They do. Plus when we get them, we can watch a race at home and place a friendly wager. You know on the odd game."

"The odd game?"

"We don't watch racing Mac."

"We could start. You never showed much interest before."

"You never really shared that much."

"Hmm my mistake. But it would make winter a bit more bearable."

"You know I think I'm going to enjoy racing season."

"Me too."

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** Well I just felt that is was better for them to be married again and hope that's all okay and you all enjoyed this and thanks for reading! Please leave me a review before you leave and have a SMexy day! Remember to check out my compaion piece if you haven't called 'Formula for Love' the T rated one shot based on this yummy eppy! And yes AiP is still in the ER needing oxygen and keeps muttering '_Racing Mac'_ to the ER staff who think she's nuts! lol...*sigh*

**PS:** Yes Happy Anniversary will update Friday


End file.
